


last time

by samugiiri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bittersweet Ending, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Miya Atsumu-centric, Not Beta Read, Not Toxic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samugiiri/pseuds/samugiiri
Summary: The stars and night sky are witness to the end of their love. They are witness to the last hushed words between them. They are witness to their last moments together as lovers.Where one falls out of love and the other sees their time is up.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	last time

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy Angst!! 
> 
> Enjoy <3
> 
> edit: i edited this a bit for sakuatsu angst week
> 
> SakuAtsu Angst Week  
> Day 1 - Tier 1 | Tier 2 | Tier 3

_Where did we go wrong?_

_Weren’t we supposed to be happy? Love each other forever?_

_So tell me, what happened to us?_

  
  
  
  


Atsumu has been noticing the subtle changes in their relationship. 

It’s been a month of this now— the distancing. At first, the setter had just shrugged it off, thinking it was just a bad day for Kiyoomi. When it was the same the next day, he reasoned it was just going to be an off week.

But, throughout the month, there were several other things that changed within their once happy relationship. The usual lively banter and conversations turned into many small fights between them. Majority of the time, they end up sleeping in different rooms due to those said fights.

The cuddles, affection, and touches became less. Atsumu hasn’t felt his boyfriend’s warmth in a while. He hasn’t felt the warmth of his hugs, the warmth of their joint hands, or the warmth of their shared kisses. It’s been too long, it feels _cold._

When was the last time he heard those words from Kiyoomi’s lips? It’s only been a month, but he feels like he’s been longing for those three words for years.

_“I love you, Omi.”_

_“Yeah.”_

Why won’t he say it back? Surely, he still loves him right? It’s just a month, maybe his boyfriend just needed time to breathe. So, Atsumu just let it be and continued to ignore it. 

_He really shouldn’t have._

Atsumu knows where this is leading, but he doesn’t want to accept it. He still loves Kiyoomi the same way he did when they first confessed, first held hands, first hugged, first kissed.

He doesn’t want this to end, _but who is he fooling?_

Atsumu spends nights thinking about their relationship that’s falling apart. He thinks about hushed and whispered voices, whispering forever in each other’s ears.

He thinks about all the love between them, slowly fading away. _It hurts._

Tears fall down his cheeks as he stares out of the window. Another month has started, his birthday is in a few days.

Atsumu isn’t blind. He isn’t dumb nor is he oblivious. He’s done lying to himself, yet he still can’t accept it.

Kiyoomi really _has_ fallen out of love.

He stays awake to the early morning hours. His alarm goes off and he grunts, moving to turn it off and start getting ready. They have training today. Has anyone in the team even noticed the growing, cold distance between him and Kiyoomi?

His question is answered when Hinata and Bokuto walk up to him in the middle of their break during practice. If others are noticing, then maybe it’s time to build a resolve and accept it.

“Tsum Tsum, did you and Omi-kun fight?” The owl haired spiker asks, voice quieter than usual.

“Yeah, you guys have been kind of— _distant._ Are you and Omi-san okay?” Hinata adds in. Atsumu just waves them off and gives a small smile.

“I guess.”

\--

Atsumu wakes up. It’s friday today. Meian had just texted that they don’t have morning practice, but reminds the team that their afternoon practice starts at 4pm today. He decides that he should pay his brother a visit.

He should probably know what his plan is. _And what's been going on._

The blonde does his morning routine, a routine that was developed because of his boyfriend telling him he needs one. He remembers him saying, _“You should take care and pamper yourself, love. For your pretty face.”_

He smiles at himself in the mirror, thinking about the simpler, happier times. The times when everything was fine and they were happy. Their only fights being playful banter. _He remembers when the love was still strong between them._

Atsumu walks out and sees the spiker in the kitchen making coffee. “Good mornin’, Omi.” He says with a smile in his voice. He gets a dull “Morning,” in return.

They prepare their own breakfast and eat in silence. There’s no more laughs and giggles in the morning anymore, the atmosphere feels so heavy. 

Atsumu goes to get ready and after a few minutes he emerges from the room he’s been sleeping in for the past month. “I’ll be out for tha day. See ya in practice?” The blonde receives a small nod in return. No _I love you’s_ are exchanged between them as he leaves the apartment.

The setter walks into Onigiri Miya, no smiles, no shouts, no nothing. He just walks in quietly and takes a seat. When his brother pops out from the kitchen and they meet eyes, he can tell Osamu already knows something is wrong.

So, he sits there patiently and waits for his brother to sit with him. 

After an hour, he sees his brother sit across from him with a concerned look on his face. “Tsumu, if this is some stupid prank of yers, I’m gonna throw ya out.” Osamu says, trying to start the conversation. When Atsumu doesn’t say anything, Osamu goes to hold his hand. His face is etched with concern.

The blonde takes a deep breath before speaking.

“Kiyoomi doesn’t love me anymore.”

\--

It’s midnight of October 5. Atsumu (and Osamu’s) birthday. He can’t keep going on like this, he has to do it.

Atsumu goes out of his room and makes two mugs of tea. He gives Kiyoomi a look that says to follow him as he walks onto the balcony. The spiker puts his book down to go to follow the blonde.

Atsumu gives one of the mugs to the taller man and smiles weakly when he accepts it. They stand there together in silence for a while. He just wants to be selfish for a bit and pretend that nothing is wrong. That this is just another night of late night talks. It is, but not in the way he wants.

Kiyoomi breaks the silence before Atsumu gets to, “Happy birthday, Atsumu.”

No endearments, not even a nickname. It's supposed to be a warm greeting, yet it feels so _cold._ Atsumu guesses it's better than being called _Miya_ again. If Kiyoomi called him that, his heart would break even more than it already has. The use of his last name would be a slap in the face that says there _really_ isn't anything left for them to salvage in their relationship. He doesn't know how much more pain he can take.

Atsumu chuckles, “Yeah, happy birthday to me.” His voice is shaky, and this doesn’t go unnoticed by the younger.

“What did you want to talk about?”

The wind blows and the night sky displays a night of stars. The stars are so far away, _the same way Kiyoomi feels so far away._

“Let’s break up.” He stares far ahead, but can see the way the other snaps his head towards his direction. “What?” Kiyoomi says in a faraway voice.

“I’m not stupid, Kiyoomi. You don’t love me anymore.” He doesn’t ask because he knows. He knows it’s the truth and he can’t do anything about it.

When the spiker tries to speak up, the setter turns his head and stops him, “Let me talk first.” All the other can do is nod and let himself listen to Atsumu.

“It was subtle, but I noticed anyway. I wanted ta ignore it, but damn Omi, It’s been a month of ya goin’ farther out of my reach and I couldn’t do anythin’ ta stop ya from doin’ so.” Atsumu bites his lip, trying not to let the tears fall, but it’s hopeless. 

They fall anyways, the same with their love.

“I still love ya, trust me, I really do. I don't think that could ever change no matter how hard I tell my heart not to. The thing is, ya don’t feel the same— _anymore at least._ We won’t go anywhere like this. It was a fun 3 years with ya, Omi. I’m really grateful. But, I think our time is up, don’t ya think?” Kiyoomi watches as Atsumu smiles with tears falling down his cheeks when he asks that. The pain so so so visible in Atsumu's expression.

Kiyoomi can’t say anything because he knows it himself that it’s true.

The blonde wipes his tears but continues speaking through his sniffles and hiccups. “T-This is the end of our chapter and maybe the beginnin’ of a d-different chapter in our lives. Y-Ya were my lover, my partner, _my Omi._ I thank ya fer letting me love ya.”

Kiyoomi is starting to cry as well now, his eyes are becoming wet and he feels it run down his cheeks. He won’t lie to himself and say he still loves Atsumu, but he won’t also say that he isn’t hurt. It _does_ hurt. Atsumu was good for him. Atsumu _is_ good for him. But, he can’t love him the same anymore.

“I don’t wanna blame ya. It ain’t really yer fault. Sometimes we just fall out of love. I guess falling out of love is as easy as falling in love. I’ve accepted it, ya know? It took a while, but I accepted it. It didn’t stop me from remembering all the promises and words, though.” Atsumu smiles melancholily.

Kiyoomi can’t do anything but listen and let his tears fall. He thinks Atsumu _needs_ this. This is the least he can do for him now. Why did this even have to happen?

“Guess promises were meant ta be broken. We just aren’t meant for each other, yeah? Haha, that hurts ta say. Anyways, ya must think I’m a masochist for doin’ this on my birthday, but hear me out.” The blonde chuckles trying to lighten the mood a bit. It doesn’t work.

The spiker nods and looks at Atsumu. He too has to accept the fact that this is the end for them.

“It hurts too much already. Plus, this is the best birthday gift I can get from ya. I don’t want ta pretend we’re still happily in a relationship when we really aren’t. God, that hurts more to be honest. So, _ya can stop pretending now._ ”

Atsumu decides to take Kiyoomi’s hand in his and they face each other. He uses his thumb to wipe away his now ex-lover’s tears and hold his face.

“I’ll always love ya, yeah? I just want ya to be happy. That’s all I want. I’ll be okay, eventually. I just need time. Thanks for everything, Omi. Ya really made me happy these past years together.” Atsumu smiles at him and it’s the most genuine one he’s given tonight.

The stars and night sky are witness to the end of their love. They are witness to the last hushed words between them. They are witness to their last moments together as lovers.

“I’m sorry, Atsumu. You deserve better than this, I hope you’ll find happiness too. Please remember that our love was real and it means a lot to me. Just know that I really did love you. Thank you for everything.” Kiyoomi says, a small wistful smile on his face.

Atsumu pouts and asks for a real genuine smile from him, “I want to see it before we part ways.”

So, Kiyoomi gives him one. A smile just for Atsumu. For the person who changed him and someone who’ll always be in his heart. Their time has come to an end, it’s time to go down their paths without each other.

“One last time?” Kiyoomi asks, looking into honey brown orbs. Atsumu nods and leans in.

  
  


The stars witness their last kiss.

_"Goodbye, Atsumu."_

_"Goodbye, Kiyoomi."_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> oop hi yall i wrote this on a whim. i saw an art and decided to make this fic out of impulse? i was suprised i even wrote because i barely have any motivation these days. 
> 
> halfway thru i kind of just thought of my ex so this sort of a vent fic but im ok huhu. 
> 
> i hope yall enjoyed the fic. it was supposed to have more of a bit bitter ending but i said nah let's not put THAT much pain.
> 
> anyways follow me on instagram [@rinsmiya](https://www.instagram.com/rinsmiya/)
> 
> follow me on twitter also [@tsumega](https://twitter.com/tsumega)
> 
> if you're curious on which art is the one that inspired me, it's this [one](https://twitter.com/CLNhem_art/status/1339457703270207489?s=20=)


End file.
